


Brotherhood

by havisham



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred belonged to Gareth, they all agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

Gareth began to carry Mordred around as soon as he could walk. He treated his little brother half as a pet and half as a plaything. The two were separated by fifteen months, but Gareth grew fast and strong, while Mordred tended to be sickly.

It was that way Mordred was introduced his brothers, as a thing belonging to Gareth. Mordred was not to be ill-treated, for Gareth would not hear of it. And besides, Gareth was Mother’s favorite. If he cried over anything, she would descend upon them, her face as black as thundercloud, with her hand around a heavy wooden rod and give the offender three whacks on his head. 

Agravaine thought this was monstrously unfair and said so. 

His declaration was met with blank indifference by the rest. Gaheris looked nervously to see what Gawain thought. 

Gawain only said, “We don’t fight with each other, remember?”


End file.
